


it's not delivery, it's love

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Chanyeol has a crush on the delivery boy.





	it's not delivery, it's love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/2152.html?thread=459880#t459880) on . Chanxing is such a favorite rareship of mine but idk if I did the prompt justice. D: I enjoyed writing this tho~ :)

Chanyeol has been an intern at EXO Law Firm for about three months. He’s early to work everyday, stay lates every night when necessary, keeps a smile on his face, and spills maybe one cup of coffee these days instead of the four he used to when he first started. He loves working there, and glad to have found such a great internship so soon after graduating, and he wants to make the best impression so that maybe he’ll be asked to stay when his internship ends.

The company board meetings every afternoon are Chanyeol’s favorite part of the day. He likes listening to his boss, Junmyeon, and manager, Yifan, discuss new cases and projects, and eagerly takes any assignments that Yifan hands over to Chanyeol and his fellow intern, Baekhyun. Chanyeol thinks he’s doing a good job, and Junmeyon definitely finds his energy admirable because he always tells Chanyeol to keep up his positivity. Yifan is much nicer to Chanyeol now that Chanyeol stopped dropping his coffee everywhere.

But one thing Chanyeol especially enjoys about the meetings is the fact that they always have lunch together in the boardroom, take-out from a really great Chinese place a few blocks away. The food is fantastic, but Chanyeol’s attention is almost always on the delivery boy, the same boy who comes in everyday with packs of food and stops to talk to Yifan and Junmyeon happily. He’s on first name basis with both of them, even with Minseok and fucking Baekhyun, who is just an intern and has been there as long as Chanyeol has.

Zhang Yixing is kind of small with a really short haircut and a nice smile. He wears terribly low-cut shirts that leave Chanyeol a little flushed when he realizes he’s been staring too long, and he never seems to acknowledge Chanyeol’s presence. That, however, might be because Chanyeol is too busy trying to act like he doesn’t exist because Chanyeol might think Yixing is really fucking adorable and doesn’t know what to do about it.

And it’s not that Chanyeol eavesdrops or anything (except he totally does), but he can’t help overhear Yixing’s conversations with Yifan and Baekhyun sometimes. The more he learns about Yixing, the more Chanyeol starts to like him. Not only is Yixing actually one of the cooks at the Chinese restaurant where he brings the food from, he apparently plays the guitar in his spare time (which Chanyeol does too, and he’s excited to find they have that in common), has a sensitive neck that gives Chanyeol too many ideas that he’d rather not think about in the middle of work, and has this tendency to mix up orders even though he knows practically everyone’s orders by heart.

“You know you could just talk to him instead of staring creepily every time he comes in,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol unhelpfully one day. He’s already digging into his bowl of noodles while Chanyeol’s barely got his meal open, staring instead across the room at Yixing laughing with Yifan. “He doesn’t bite.”

“I know that,” Chanyeol hisses, dropping his gaze quickly when Yixing looks in their direction.

“Your crush is kind of pathetic,” Baekhyun says.

“It’s not a crush!!”

“What do you call it then?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Baekhyun looks at him smugly. “That’s what I thought,” he says and Chanyeol angrily stuffs his face with rice to keep himself from saying something unfavorable since Junmyeon is sitting just two seats away.

Instead he just swallows down his food and mutters, “What does it matter anyway? I doubt he even knows my name.”

“Then go introduce yourself, idiot,” Baekhyun says. “I didn’t think you were the type to get all shy around someone you liked.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol insists, because he really isn’t. Chanyeol prides himself on being pretty outgoing and friendly, easy to get along with. He and Baekhyun have become really good friends even though they only just met a few months ago at the start of their internships. He’s not sure what it is about Yixing that makes Chanyeol feel so completely incapable of doing anything. “I just...language barrier?” he says helplessly, grasping for straws.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “How do Junmyeon and I talk to him, then?” he points out and Chanyeol groans, feeling even more pathetic about this than before. Baekhyun is the worst.

Before Chanyeol has the chance to say anything more, Yixing is suddenly over at their side, greeting Baekhyun amiably. He smiles at Chanyeol when he looks over and Chanyeol feels ridiculous with his mouth still full of food.

“Everything tasting okay?” Yixing asks and Baekhyun nods.

“As good as always,” Baekhyun says and Yixing pats his shoulder thankfully before turning to Chanyeol.

“What do you think, Chanyeol?” he asks and instead of saying something completely sauve, Chanyeol chokes around his mouthful, covering his mouth with a hand as he hastily grasps for his glass of water. Yixing’s eyes grow slightly worried while Baekhyun is terribly trying to hide his laughter beside him. “Are you okay?” Yixing asks.

Chanyeol nods quickly. “I-um, sorry, I’m fine, thanks,” he says, feeling his face burn because this is like the worst possible turn of events. Chanyeol was totally fine with not actually interacting with Yixing. He’d take that over this awkward exchange right now any day.

“Well, I should head back,” Yixing says, giving Chanyeol one last concerned look before he smiles softly and walks around Chanyeol’s chair toward the door.

“Smooth,” Baekhyun says once he’s left and Chanyeol shoots him a weak glare. “But hey! Look on the bright side!”

“There’s a bright side?”

“He _does_ know your name.” Baekhyun grins. “Maybe by tomorrow you can actually talk to him without choking.”

“I really fucking hate you,” Chanyeol says, ignoring Baekhyun’s laughter and trying desperately not to focus on how Yixing said his name.

-

The next day Chanyeol plucks up enough courage to go up to talk to Yixing when he comes by right at noon as usual with bags of food. In his eagerness though, Chanyeol stumbles right into Yixing and sends a take-out box to the floor, and across the room Baekhyun has to duck under the table to hide his laughter. It’s enough to wilt away all of Chanyeol’s courage and instead he turns into a mortified mess, hastily helping Yixing clean up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yixing says, kind as always, and then he smirks at Chanyeol and adds, “I think this was your dish anyway.”

Chanyeol forlornly looks at the remnants of his lunch on the floor and adamantly refuses Yixing’s offers to bring him another meal if he didn’t mind waiting. Yixing leaves after his usual round of chitchatting with the others and Chanyeol ends up just eating a bag of chips from the vending machine and trying (and failing) to steal food from Baekhyun’s lunch.

The day after that, Yixing doesn’t even show up. Instead Kyungsoo, who works with Yixing at the restaurant, brings by their usual meal and Chanyeol puts his head on the table and wallows.

“He hates me because I spilled his food yesterday,” he says and Baekhyun smacks him upside the head.

“For fuck’s sake,” he says. “Man up, Chanyeol. You’re pathetic.”

“I know,” Chanyeol mutters and Baekhyun sighs.

“Well, that’s good, at least.” And he pats Chanyeol on the back but Chanyeol doesn’t feel any better.

That Friday afternoon Yixing is back with the usual bag of food and Chanyeol is two seconds away from slipping out of his seat and under the table and pretending that he isn’t there. Baekhyun, however, seems to have other plans, and he’s yanking Chanyeol out of his seat just as Yixing is saying his goodbyes and shoves Chanyeol after him with more force Chanyeol thinks such a tiny guy should be able to emit.

He’s stumbles out the door, casting Baekhyun a dark look over his shoulder. Baekhyun just gives him a thumbs up and Chanyeol swallows thickly, rushes after Yixing who is almost over to the elevator. He has no idea what the fuck he’s going to say, but he should say _something_. Maybe _You’re really cute_ , or _I think I like you!!_ , or _Please stop wearing these shirts because the low collars are driving me crazy_.

On second thought maybe Chanyeol shouldn’t say anything, this is a terrible idea, he should turn around right now and go back and--

“Chanyeol?” Yixing says and Chanyeol stops walking so suddenly he almost runs into Yixing. Again. “Careful,” Yixing says, reaching out to steady himself and Chanyeol, hand resting on Chanyeol’s hip.

“Sorry!” Chanyeol says. He takes two big steps back, and Yixing’s hand falls away. He tries not to think about how much that upsets him.

“Was there something you wanted?” Yixing asks and Chanyeol stares at him, at the raised brow, the slight hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. He’s wearing one of those stupid low-cut shirts again under a deep blue cardigan and he has to look up at Chanyeol to meet his eyes and Chanyeol thinks Yixing would probably fit perfectly beside him.

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, trying to come up with something that isn’t just _a;sdlkgja;s’;dlgkas_ which is currently all that’s in his brain. Then Yixing is stepping closer to him, closing the distance Chanyeol tried to create, and he’s tilting his head to the side kind of adorably like he’s trying to figure out what’s wrong.

“Chanyeol--”

“I like you!” Chanyeol exclaims. His eyes grow wide and he clamps both hands over his mouth and he hopes his loud voice didn’t carry throughout the entire firm.

Yixing freezes, looks at Chanyeol incredulously. “You like me?” he says, blinking and pointing a finger at himself. Chanyeol lowers his hands and nods slowly. “I thought you _hated_ me,” Yixing says.

Chanyeol gapes at him. “W-What?! Why would I hate you?”

Now Yixing smiles, expression clearly amused. “I see you everyday when I come by with lunch and you’re the only person who never says a word to me,” he says. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No! That’s just because, oh god, I really liked you and I didn’t know how...” He trails off as he feels his face heat up and he presses his palms to his cheeks in embarrassment.

Yixing steps up to Chanyeol again and his smile widens. “That’s cute,” he says and Chanyeol’s heart is now racing at a hundred miles per hour.

“I-I want to take you out sometime,” Chanyeol says in a rush, dropping his hands from his face again and wringing them together. He’s made it this far so he can’t back out now, even if he’s not sure what Yixing’s answer will be. 

Yixing taps a finger to his lips like he’s thinking seriously about it, but then he laughs at Chanyeol’s worried expression. “All right,” he says and it takes a few seconds for Yixing’s words to click into Chanyeol’s brain. Once they do he grins so wide he thinks his face might break and he has to stop himself from pulling Yixing close and hugging him or kissing him or something. He’s still at work, after all.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Yixing asks him and Chanyeol nods quickly. Yixing pulls his wallet from his back pocket and hands Chanyeol a small business card. “My cellphone number is on the back. Give me a call later and we can figure out where to meet.”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, still unable to believe that this is really happening, and Yixing shakes his head at him in amusement. “Come here,” Yixing says and he’s pulling Chanyeol into the empty elevator.

“What’re you--” Chanyeol starts, but just as the doors close shut, Yixing is leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him, slick lips pressing together just right against Chanyeol’s.

“There,” Yixing says when he pulls away. He’s grinning. Chanyeol feels like he’s been hit on the head with a very blunt object. Yixing steps away, presses the open-doors button on the elevator panel, and the doors slide apart with a ding. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and sends Chanyeol off with a slight pat on the ass.

Chanyeol waves at him as the elevator doors close shut, wondering what he’s just gotten himself into as Yixing smirks back, but he’s looking forward to it all the same. He tucks the business card Yixing gave him into his pocket and heads back to the boardroom and Baekhyun is sitting there looking all smug.

“I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun laughs but agrees; it’s the least Chanyeol can do after all.


End file.
